


One Night in Paris

by cernicalo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, First Time, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds out what happened in Paris.  Follows the episode Jet Lag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Paris

Gibbs looked across the pen and caught yet another of those little knowing looks between Ziva and DiNozzo. It made his stomach clench in anger. Those looks had been going on for over two weeks now. Ever since their return from France with the witness they escorted back. One night in Paris. They’d only been there one night and it had been enough. It had taken a bit longer with Jenny, he thought ruefully. They’d been on assignment in Paris for over a week before he’d made that mistake.

Gibbs sat back in his chair a moment and then picked up another file. To anyone looking at him he appeared to be deeply engrossed in his work but in reality his thoughts were on a time far away and long ago. He thought of Jenny, as he always did, with melancholy and regret. Even though it wouldn’t have been forever with her, it had still been good between them...for a little while, at least. Up until she screwed him over following her own agenda. It had always been that way for her. If there was something she wanted, nothing and no one stood in her way. It was that drive that got her into the Director’s chair. But once she was there he knew she thought about that time in Paris…with him. And although she hid it well, he knew she had her regrets. It was that last little stunt of hers where she’d fingered him as the suspect to the French authorities to get him out of the way that had told him exactly where he stood in her playbook. It had broken up their partnership.

Gibbs reviewed another few lines of his report. There were a couple of things he noted that he should discuss with Ducky later but otherwise he was done with it. He looked up when DiNozzo called out that they were going to lunch and asked if he wanted to go. He shook his head. He didn’t think he’d be able to avoid noticing their looks at one another. McGee, of course, was oblivious to it all. And it was subtle but definitely there. Yup, there was DiNozzo’s hand at the small of Ziva’s back. Not blatant, Tony’s too good for that, but just a brush of his fingers which she acknowledged with a small smile and a flash of her dark eyes. He forced down the irritation. Something like this would interfere in the running of his team and if it didn’t work out, which he was sure it wouldn’t, it could possibly break up his team which was intolerable.

Once they were gone he decided to get some more coffee. He should get himself something to eat, Ducky had been on his case again but he just wasn’t hungry. His stomach churned at the thought of food, or was it at the thought of Tony and Ziva together? Damnit! He did not want to be thinking about this, about them…together. Yeah, they were both young, good-looking and a physical attraction between them was inevitable, but he expected more from DiNozzo. Rule #12 was there for a reason and he thought Tony understood the need for it. But apparently not and if their fixation on one another even remotely began to affect how his team operated, he was going to kick DiNozzo’s ass from here to Sunday…and back again. It never occurred to him to wonder why his anger was directed solely at DiNozzo and not at Ziva.

Tim passed the salt to Tony and then took another bite of his sandwich. He was enjoying his lunch and really didn’t want to go back to work. Gibbs, if possible, was even more of a bastard than usual.

“What did you do?” Tim asked out loud.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. “What do you mean, Probster?” Tony asked.

“Come on, Tony! Gibbs has been a bigger bear than ever! I’m surprised you haven’t had to go in for a CT scan from all the head slaps. What did you do?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. Yeah, Gibbs had been on his case a lot and he knew there was something wrong but he hadn’t been able to figure it out.

“How do you know it has anything to do with me, McGee? Maybe some other redhead in his life just walked out or maybe he realized his boat won’t sail straight should he ever get it out of his basement,” Tony said and spared a quick glance at Ziva who chuckled lightly.

“No, Tony. He’s mad at you. Unlike you, I’m not verging on a concussion and Ziva…” Tim paused and looked at Ziva. “He’s just acting oddly towards you so that means it’s something you two did together…”

Tony could see the wheels turning and he did not want him to go there.

“Yeah, since you two came back from France or a little after that,” Tim said as he started putting two and two together in his head.

Ziva looked at Tim and although she didn’t feel it was an issue for him to know what had happened, she didn’t want to make that assumption for Tony. She really did care about him. She was about to try to divert Tim but Tony beat her to it.

“Okay, McSherlock, you got me. Gibbs is a little annoyed with me…”

“A little annoyed…?”

“Okay, maybe a bit more than a little,” Tony said with a grimace. “But really it was nothing and we did bring back our witness intact…for the most part…and we did find the assassin so it really wasn’t as though I wasn’t doing my job…” Tony trailed off hoping Tim would pick up on his suggestion.

“It’s all those pictures you took, right? He said you weren’t paying enough attention…” Tim said with a laugh. “So how many times did you have to download your memory stick?”

Tony frowned and then snarled when Ziva laughed. Tim looked at Ziva expectantly and she jumped on the story easily enough.

“At least twice that I was witness to,” she said with a sly look at Tony who actually growled this time.

“Whoa, that’s a lot of pictures, Tony. I’d ask to see them but knowing you I think I’d lose my mind at seeing twenty different angle shots of the Eiffel Tower. I would recommend, though, trying to get back into Gibbs’ good graces, for all our sakes…”

“Okay, McGhandi, how would you recommend I calm these waters?”

“Well, first off, I’d take him back a sandwich. Ducky’s been getting on him about eating again,” Tim offered helpfully.

“Okay, that sounds like a mighty fine suggestion, Probie, knew I kept you around for a reason,” Tony said and then called the waitress over to place a to-go order.

When they were done they gathered their things. Tony helped Ziva on with her coat. He gave a quick squeeze to her bicep and an intimate smile that clearly said thank you. She smiled back glad that Tim had been taken care of so easily but she did want to know what was wrong with Gibbs. She would have to pay closer attention to see if she could determine the cause for his anger.

Gibbs heard his team returning from lunch but didn’t look up until he picked up his coffee and took another sip. He was actually surprised, though, when DiNozzo dropped a white take-out bag on his desk.

“Figured you were too busy for lunch, Boss,” Tony tossed out with one of his beautiful smiles.

That smile did what it always did to Gibbs and he frowned at the little somersault his heart gave. Tony saw that frown and felt his stomach clench. Gibbs really was pissed at him.

“I can…uh…just take it to the ‘fridge if you’re not hungry right now,” he offered as he backpedaled a bit.

Gibbs saw the flash of fear and uncertainty in those green eyes and he felt guilty which then brought out the annoyance at himself…again…over the reactions that DiNozzo brought out in him. It was getting damned old. He schooled his features and then nodded at Tony.

“It’s fine,” he said by way of a thank you which Tony understood and nodded back before heading over to his desk.

Gibbs watched him walk away and then picked up the bag to look inside. Pastrami, from the smell, a favorite of his which DiNozzo knew. He took a bite and realized that he had been hungry. He glanced back at Tony who had his head bent over his work but there was a slight smile on his face and Gibbs knew that he’d put it there by accepting his token. It made him feel good in an inexplicable way…until he glanced over at Ziva. She, too, had a little smile on her face and for some reason that just pissed him off again. He took another bite of his sandwich but it seemed to have lost its flavor and he wrapped it up and shoved it back into the bag and tossed it into the trash. And if that bothered Tony he wouldn’t know about it because this time he refused to look in his direction.

By the end of the day, with yet another head slap to add to the collection, Tony had had enough. If things didn’t get better soon he would have to confront the beast which was something he really didn’t relish. He decided to give it one more day.

But the next day was no better and was, in fact, worse than the previous days. Gibbs seemed to keep an eagle eye on him almost continuously. He’d had to really work at getting Ziva alone for a bit. What she had to say was absolutely preposterous as far as he was concerned and decided that she had to be wrong. She just gave him an enigmatic smile and then walked back to her desk.

By the end of the day he was absolutely sure that something had crawled up Gibbs’ ass and he was getting awfully tired of it. He gathered his things and said good-bye to a rushing McGee who claimed he had a meeting with his publisher. That left Ziva closing up her station. Good, they could walk out together and then he could talk to her again. He called out a good-night to Gibbs who just grunted in return so he walked out at Ziva’s side.

“You need to speak with him, Tony. Tell him the truth about what happened between us,” she said as they walked to her car.

“There’s just no way that he’d…come on, Ziva! Rule #12 is there for a reason…” Tony said part of him realizing that Ziva was right but there was so much at stake.

“You will not know unless you try, Tony,” she said with a pat to his hand and then she threw her arms around him in an embrace. “The questions need to be answered because none of us can continue like this. It will tear the team apart…”

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva enjoying for the moment their new-found closeness.

“And if we’re wrong it’ll still tear the team apart,” he whispered.

She had no answer to that so she just held him a bit longer before they said their good-byes. Tony remained quiet as he watched her drive away. Only then did he move to get into his own car never noticing the furious blue eyes watching him from the shadows.

Gibbs couldn’t recall ever being as angry as he was right now. His blood had been boiling ever since he’d seen them in the parking garage. Without a word he’d driven home, slamming every door that had the misfortune of being in his way. He headed straight down to his basement and grabbed his bottle of bourbon. It was one-third gone but he knew he had another one upstairs. Maybe it would be enough. He filled his cracked cup once and downed the fiery liquid. He could feel its burn all the way to his stomach but he disregarded its clenching spasms and filled it again.

Rule #12 is there for a reason, damnit! You know that DiNozzo. Relationships with co-workers fuck everything up. That’s why I never…couldn’t…. FUCK!!!

The cup shattered against the wall and he watched the liquid stain spread against the concrete. She’ll only hurt you, DiNozzo. Don’t you realize that?

He’d hoped, really hoped, that whatever was between the two had been a one-time thing to ease the lust he knew had been there ever since the hyper-sexed Tony had first laid eyes on her. And Ziva, God, Ziva was just as lusty and insatiable as Jenny had been all those years ago. But both women were driven by their own needs, Jenny for power and Ziva…Ziva to find her place apart from her father’s world. She wasn’t ready to settle down to be what Tony needed. She had too many unanswered questions of her own to be the safe haven that Tony had been searching for ever since he’d gotten a taste of that with Jeanne Benoit.

But tonight he’d seen that there was more to their relationship than a one-time fling and it broke his heart because he could see the disaster it would become and he wanted to spare Tony that pain. But he was also angry….angry at himself. He’d let himself believe that what he had with Tony as his Second would be enough. That seeing one another every day at work, the easy camaraderie they had after hours and on weekends when they’d share some beers and pizza or steak would be enough ease the loneliness that came in the night when he’d lay awake staring at the ceiling and considering possibilities that didn’t stand up to the light of day. He was angry that it hadn’t been enough for Tony…and, in truth, not for him, either.

God, there was so much to be angry about. He was angry with Tony for going ahead and throwing Gibbs’ rules to the wind and trying for a bit of happiness that would be worth everything in the end. Yes, he was angry at Tony for his courage and at himself for his fear. He looked at the bottle in his hand, now only a quarter full and he lifted it to his lips. He wanted the numbness the bourbon would give him even if it didn’t last as long as he needed it to. It would, at least, help him shove those unspoken possibilities deep down where they belonged. And when that was done he would again work on attaining that level of numbness he needed to get through what the future would bring, the same numbness that got him through those dark days after losing Shannon and Kelly. He raised the bottle to his lips again.

“Kind of smells like a distillery in here, Boss,” Tony said from the stairs.

Gibbs whirled on him. He hadn’t heard him come in and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out just what the hell Tony was doing in his basement. He glared at him and felt a small modicum of satisfaction when Tony fidgeted slightly.

“Uhm…brought some pizza…thought you might be hungry since I haven’t seen you eat anything since that sandwich yesterday…”

“Why are you really here, DiNozzo? And don’t try to tell me it’s because you’re worried about my eating habits.”

Tony looked at Gibbs. He could sense the anger oozing out of him just as thick as the smell of bourbon in the air. And it made him angry.

“No, not your eating habits…more like I want to know what’s eating you. Why are you so angry with me?”

Gibbs stared at the young man, taking in the old Ohio State sweatshirt and loose jeans. Only then did he see the six-pack Tony had set down on the steps near him.

“What makes you think I’m angry with you?” Gibbs asked and took another swig from his bottle. Tony was looking really good to him and he didn’t want to be thinking like that. Not now.

“Oh, come on, Boss! A man can only take so many head slaps before he starts wondering just why he’s being beat up,” Tony said with a stunned laugh. “Is it time, then? Have you finally had enough?”

Tony stared at Gibbs. He’d been waiting for the time when Gibbs would finally say he’d had enough of him on his team. That he’d either get tired of Tony’s antics or worse, would realize how Tony felt about him. But he’d of thought Gibbs would just toss him aside, grab his gear and move it to a desk in someone else’s area. Just like he’d given his desk to Tim that time when he was lost in the sewer, or the way he’d just tossed his stuff back onto his old desk when he got back from Mexico. He didn’t think Gibbs would resort to just plain anger at having him on his team…unless he’d been told he couldn’t get rid of him yet…

“Had enough of what, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled. Maybe it was the bourbon but he knew from long experience that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to be this confused.

“You want me off your team,” Tony said with a sad finality.

“No, damnit! I’m pissed that you decided you could just throw the rules out the window!”

Tony was now thoroughly confused. “Which rules are you talking about? Yours? I haven’t done that…” but then Tony’s eyes dropped down and Gibbs knew he was lying.

“Yeah, Tony, try that again,” Gibbs said in a thick, low voice and took yet another drink from his bottle. The lie was the confirmation beyond what he’d seen in the garage.

Tony looked back up at what he thought was incredible sadness in Gibbs’ voice. Tony stared at Gibbs and he had the first tendril of hope that what Ziva had said might be true…Gibbs was jealous.

“You’re pissed because you think I broke Rule #12 with Ziva.” It was a statement.

“Hell yes, I’m pissed. Those rules are there for a reason and we all have to live with ‘em and if you can’t then I’ll put the two of you on different teams.” Gibbs yelled and took another drink.

“We all live with those rules…even you, right?” Tony said with a gleam in his eye, every possibility in the world opening up for them both if he played this right.

“Yes, damnit! Why do you think I never…”

“Never what? Moved on Ziva yourself…?” Tony asked as he took a couple of steps closer.

“No, not Ziva…” Gibbs said sounding slightly uncertain for the first time in Tony’s long association with him. It was that uncertainty that cemented Ziva’s assertions in his mind. He put the pizza box down on some wood under the ribs of the boat and stepped even closer.

“Do you want to know what happened in Paris?” Tony asked and nearly smiled at Gibbs’ usual method of deflection. He simply didn’t answer the question, so Tony continued as though he had.

“We couldn’t get two separate rooms so we shared one,” he said and watched as Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. By rights he should be shaking in his boots at the glare Gibbs gave him but he pressed on. This had to get out into the open and he be damned if he was going to start anything here with lies between them.

“The room had only one bed…and one couch. Ziva and I decided to flip for the bed but she snatched the coin out of the air before I caught it,” Tony took another step closer knowing that he was inviting his own death at Gibbs’ hands but he continued nevertheless. “And there we stood for a bit, her hand holding the coin and my hands holding her wrists and yeah, Gibbs, I pulled her to me and I kissed her. And she kissed me back. We ended up on the couch and made out like bunnies but you know what happened?” Tony asked as he stared into the furious blue eyes. Furious and full of pain. Everything was right there. Functional mute, yeah, if you didn’t know how to read his eyes…

“I realized that that one time was enough. Yeah, she was a great kisser and has a fabulous body that any man would kill for…but once that initial haze of lust was gone that was it. And not just for me. She realized it, too. We talked a bit and it was good…comfortable. All those questions had been answered and what we were left with was a better friendship. And that’s it.”

Gibbs stared at Tony not believing what he’d heard. A better friendship? That’s it? And if he were to do the same thing with Tony, would that be all they were left with? He shook his head. Not for him, one time would not be enough for him. Better never to know…

Tony watched as Gibbs shook his head and he felt his stomach sink. And then he got angry.

“Why are you shaking your head, Gibbs? You think I’m lying to you? Huh? What does that famous gut tell you?” Tony growled incensed beyond belief.

Gibbs turned away but Tony grabbed his arm, too angry to realize what he was doing. The bottle crashed to the floor and Gibbs spun around and grabbed Tony propelling him back and pinning him against the new boat Gibbs was building. He brought his mouth close to Tony’s ear.

“You’re not lying…but I got to wonder, is that all it ever is with you?” he growled in a dangerous whisper that sent shivers down Tony’s spine making him wonder if he would survive this discussion, but Gibbs wasn’t done yet.

“Get that lust burned out of your system before you move onto another conquest?” Gibbs spat. “Is that what would happen between me and you?” And Gibbs shoved his hard groin into Tony’s pelvis making Tony gasp.

This was it. He knew how he felt about Gibbs and from what he was seeing…and feeling…there might be a chance.

“Won’t know until we try…you game? Think we…” he challenged but his words were lost as Gibbs crushed his lips with his own and Tony was lost. One swipe of Gibbs tongue against his lips and he was opening up just as he always knew he would. And Gibbs kiss was better than anything he’d ever experienced before. It literally took his breath away and then when Gibbs hands started roaming up under his sweatshirt, pinching and twisting his nipples he was whirled away in a storm of sensation.

After a pause for breath Gibbs’ hot mouth slipped down Tony’s neck and he burrowed in, nipping and biting, sucking and licking as though Tony was his own private feast. His own hands were busy burying themselves in Gibbs’ hair and up under the jacket he still wore. He tried to get his hands on some skin so he began to desperately tug and pull at Gibb’s polo and the t-shirt he wore underneath. Jesus, why did the man wear so many layers? Tony’s thought were disrupted by the pressure Gibbs was putting on his groin. That hard hand was rubbing and squeezing him through his jeans making him hump back as he sought more pressure.

“Please, Gibbs, please…” he begged unaware of the little hitches in his voice, knowing only that Gibbs was growling deeper now as he pulled at Tony’s belt. Gibbs pushed him back and he found himself laying on a platform under the ribs of the boat, a platform he’d only marginally been aware of before he felt the firm solidity of it under his back. Gibbs was busy pulling off his shoes and he helped by pulling off his sweatshirt. In a heartbeat Gibbs was back at his belt buckle, pulling it open and unbuttoning his jeans. He lifted at Gibbs growled order and his jeans and boxers both disappeared and then Gibbs was back, lying on top of him and kissing his breath away.

Gibbs was still moving but Tony wasn’t sure what was happening until he felt Gibbs hand under the nape of his neck. Gibbs was spreading his coat under Tony and that realization made Tony’s heart skip a beat as Gibbs pulled off his polo and tee together only to tap Tony’s hips and then to lay them underneath him as well.

“Gibbs,” he said although he didn’t know why. Everything, the kisses, the touches, the incredible consideration he wouldn’t have expected given the initial burning haze of lust. “Gibbs,” he said again in a whisper as he pulled the hard body back down onto his own and again lost himself to the pressure of Gibbs’ mouth and the firm grasp of calloused hands. He opened himself easily to the touch on the inside of his thighs, gave a tiny gasp and a thrust upwards at the stroke across his anus.

“Please,” he pleaded again as Gibbs worked his way across his chest, sucking first on one hardened nipple until it swelled under his lips and then repeating the process on the other, all the while stroking and pushing lightly at his hole with a wet fingertip. God, it was incredible.

Tony reached down and grasped Gibbs cock in his hands, feeling and touching the thick hardness and reveling in its size and girth. Yes, he wanted that thickness inside of him, had wanted it for so long. He pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked it, wetting it, and then he brought it back to Gibbs’ hardness to stroke up and down. But it wasn’t enough.

Gibbs, too, had been bringing more wetness to Tony’s hole wanting to ease his way in, not wanting to hurt Tony in any way. He’d moved his mouth down to taste Tony’s cock and reveled in the arching back and gasping of his name on Tony’s lips. God, he had to have him. He spit again into his hand but he was suddenly assailed by a slice of pizza being shoved in his face.

“What…?”

“Oily…lube…” Tony gasped out and then he felt Tony’s hand close around his cock with slick wetness that made him groan. Only Tony would have thought to use pizza grease as lube as he was suddenly made deeply aware of the scent of cheese. He grabbed the slice Tony held out and coated his fingers and then tossed it over his shoulder. His finger slipped back inside of Tony so easily he had to smile. It looked like Tony liked to get his pizza any way he could.

Using oily fingers he quickly stretched Tony and in moments had Tony spread out before him, his legs splayed open and his cock jutting out and leaking. God, he was beautiful. He lined himself up and began a slow and inexorable push inside that had Tony moaning and grasping at him. He paused for a bit as he cataloged the sensations and the sights before him. If he was never to know this again, he wanted every bit of the memory etched into his brain.

Once he was fully seated inside of the molten heat that was Tony he let himself look down into those green eyes he never thought to see from this angle. At Tony’s slight nod he began to thrust forward in tiny increments watching Tony’s eyes all the while. Tony grabbed at his biceps and whispered ‘harder’ and Gibbs needed no further coaxing. He pulled out and thrust himself back in until his balls were resting on Tony’s ass. And then he did it again, faster and harder, loving the sound of his balls slapping against Tony. He looked down and saw Tony grab his own cock and Gibbs covered his hand with his own. Tony groaned and arched his back and began to pump himself harder. Gibbs watched as Tony closed his eyes, heard as Tony’s hitching, mewling breaths sped up, and felt it when Tony’s ass clamped down around him as hot spurts of Tony’s release covered his fist. And all of those sensations were lost as Gibbs felt himself following Tony into his own release.

Gibbs buried his face in Tony’s neck as he felt himself soften and slide out of Tony’s ass and never regretted anything more in his life. He had wanted to stay buried in Tony forever.

His breathing slowed, as did Tony’s but still he didn’t lift his head. He didn’t want to see what he knew he would in those green eyes. He didn’t want to see the realization that it was over before it ever began. He felt a large strong hand stroking small circles into his back and he took a deep breath. Better to get it over with. He lifted his head.

“Was just thinking, Boss…do I still call you Boss when we’re like this? Anyway, maybe we could get an exercise mat or a camping mat…you know, the kind that can be rolled away when you don’t need it because I gotta tell ya, the coat was a nice touch but not nearly enough if you’re going to be fucking me regularly down here under your boat. It’s definitely rough on the lower back…”

And Gibbs searched those green eyes and got one of those brilliant smiles that made his heart do that somersault thing and he knew that Rule #12 was gone for good.

“I’ll build you a bed down here if that’s what you want but I think you’ll like the one in our bedroom better…”

“Our bedroom?” Tony asked with another smile. “Works for me. So, how about another slice of that pizza?” And, still smiling, he pulled Gibbs in for another deep kiss.


End file.
